


How To Get Past

by NotPitifulChildrenAnymore



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Sexual Abuse, Smut (?), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPitifulChildrenAnymore/pseuds/NotPitifulChildrenAnymore
Summary: After Brooke confronts Jeremy about him using her, she recalls another confrontation that hadn't gone quite so well
Kudos: 2





	How To Get Past

“I’m not just some dog you can kick around”

The first thing Brooke noticed was the quiet. It was thick and heavy, seeming to freeze the too small space around her. She was conscious of Chloe’s familiar voice calling in the distance. She knew she should probably respond- that there was nothing else she needed to say. Yet all she could see was Jeremy’s expression, crossed between a forced indifference and irritation. Strange to see it on him, but she knew it well enough.

_“Brooke”_

_She turned around quickly, her heart skipping a couple beats. At this point, it wasn’t accompanied by the butterflies experience at the core of her stomach. It had been a good long while since she’d felt that with him. She lifted her head to catch his eye, looking down almost immediately after she scanned his gaze. He was in that mood again, and while she didn’t want to… maybe it was better._

_She glanced down at a still yellowing bruise on her arm, resigning herself._

_A forced smile as he approached was typical at this point, as was the automatic tensing as his arms wrapped around her waist. The shiver down her spine as his lips hovered over hers, before traveling down to her neck as she tilted her head skyward at his request, not wanting to watch. In an instant his hands were all over, caressing the slight curves of her waist, before working their way up, tracing the outline of her breasts, resting there for a moment before she felt a harsh pressure weighing on the crook of her arms as he held them at her side. The inside of her thigh was now alive with goosebumps as his entire presence seemed to consume her very own, even with just the simple squeeze he gave it. Her own hands flew into motion as her shirt inched up over her skin, stopping its progression._

_It was too much at that moment, and she just… couldn’t._

_“Lohst”_

_Insistent now, low and dangerous. She knew it would be easiest just to allow him to continue his course. Yet even as she thought this she was stepping away, her feet happily taking her far from the situation she’d been ten seconds from seeing through_

_“Since when were you such a tease?”_

She knew exactly what accompanied that word as well as she knew the scars adorning her abdomen and wrists- as well as she knew the skin she scrubbed raw as soon as she got home before ravaging it. As well as she knew the sensation of his hand on every part of her body- not always soft and caressing but harsh and angry at nights. The bruises lined up with the scars in a way that made her stop and observe them every time her shirt lifted in the wind, exposing that flash of flesh.

She couldn’t let that happen again.

Sure she’d never gotten quite that far with Jeremy, but still. That look was all too familiar to her and she wasn’t about to stick around to test her theory. 

If only she could just breathe...

There was a sudden motion next to her and her breath caught as someones arms wrapped around her, hugging her tight. Not greedily seeking out every inch of her body, not moving further then she was comfortable with. Just- there. Comforting and warm- the sort of touch she never wanted to let go of.

“You’re okay Brooke. Just breath- in and out”

She hadn’t been? She wasn’t sure, but she did as instructed- feeling the persons grip on her loosening. She didn’t trust herself to speak but tried anyways, grasping at the air like she was lost at sea and searching for a life preserver. She caught hold of the persons arms, holding on for dear life.

“I’m right here. Deep breaths- come on…”

With a pang of sympathy she realized that the persons voice was nearly as panicked as she felt and she focused her attention on timing her breathing with… 

She looked up, her heart leaping as her eyes met a newly familiar pair of dark eyes.

“Chrissy?”

“Yeah… is this okay?” she asked, her voice full of hesitation.

Brooke just nodded in response, suddenly hyper aware of the intimacy of this situation. Her head was resting across Christine’s chest, and she could hear the quick thumps of a heartbeat nearly as frantic as her own. She found Christine’s arms, using them to help propel herself into a sitting position.

“I’m fine…”

Christine just nodded, making no move towards her. Just there yet again, but in the best way possible,

In the moment, everything was okay again.


End file.
